


Fluid Gold

by ProfoundCranium



Series: The Best Mornings [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Multi, Partially Mute Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Ruby loves the rain, loves how it feels. Good thing too, because Yang wakes her up early with a surprise in mind. It involves swimsuits and a rooftop.





	Fluid Gold

"Ruby, Ruby wake up!"

 

Ruby feels herself being shaken awake, hands on her shoulders tight and insistent. The redhead startles and lurches up, eyes wide open. Silver eyes stare into lilac. Yang is standing next to her sister's bed, looming over her and shaking Ruby awake. When Ruby jolted up, Yang leaned back a bit, still gripping onto Ruby's shoulders. The mute stared at her elder sister, questioning why she was awoken in such a manner.

 

"C'mon sis! You told me to wake you up if it starts raining like this!"

 

Ruby froze at her sister's words. If that sentence meant what she thought it meant. The redhead turned and almost leaped out of her bed, sprinting as fast as possible to look out her window. The glass was fogged over, covered in condensation from the rain outside. Ruby felt a grin begin to form on her face as she turned around and nodded towards Yang.

 

"Well! What are you waiting for? Get your stuff on and meet me outside.!"

 

Ruby nodded eagerly as she ran over to her closet, already taking off her pajama T-shirt. Opening her closet, Ruby didn't even hear Yang leave before she had pulled her raincoat and rain boots out of the closet. Grinning the whole time, Ruby ran out of her room, tugging on her coat and boots at the same time. Ruby reached the door to her apartment and shoved it open, bowling Yang over in the process.

 

"Watch it!" Was all Ruby heard before she toppled her sister over, landing on top of her.

 

Pushing herself up, Ruby looked down at her sister, watching as Yang laughed as hard as she could. The elder sister was wearing a yellow replica of the red raincoat Ruby herself wore. Just like Ruby, Yang was wearing nothing but her underwear, a bra, some rain boots, and her raincoat.

 

"Damn Ruby! Excited much?"

 

Ruby nodded again, smiling as wide as she could.

 

"Okay then! Race you to the roof!"

 

Ruby felt Yang push her off before launching herself towards the stairway access. That didn't stop the redhead for long, as she got to her feet and raced after the buxom blonde immediately. Yang reached the end of the hallway, kicking open the door to the stairs. Ruby was right behind as the elder sister started dashing up the stairs two at a time.

 

"C'mon Rubes! Faster!"

 

Ruby did as she was told, locking eyes with her sister as they went. After climbing five floors, the siblings could see the rooftop access door two more floors above. At this point, Ruby was practically running her sister over in an effort to get to the top.

 

"C'mon Ruby! You're almost there!"

 

Seconds later, the sisters rammed into the rooftop exit, covering their eyes as the sun shone at them. Ruby ran straight to the edge of the roof, desperate to take in the view. The sun was just over the horizon, peeking through the rainclouds as it rose. Rain fell from the sky in a moderate drizzle, coating everything in a light sheen of water. Puddles sat around the roof, growing in size as the rain fell. The sun shone through the water, turning everything into a reflective sheen of color and light. It could be described in one word.

 

"Pretty."

 

Ruby could hear Yang's breath hitch beside her at her words. The redhead felt her sister's arm fall onto her shoulders.

 

"Good job speaking Rubes. We'll have your voice working again in no time!" Ruby took a sidelong glance at her sister who was grinning widely at her proclamation, almost as if there was nothing that could go wrong. And before Ruby knew it, she was grinning too. Suddenly, Ruby felt the weight on her body increase as Yang took on a Jester's stance and started balancing on one foot, putting all her weight on Ruby's small body.

 

"C'mon Ruby! All this water is here just for us, and we’re gonna make a splash!"

 

Yang punctuated her statement by grabbing Ruby and jumping back into a large puddle of water, at least three inches deep. Ruby let out a quiet squeal as she fell on top of Yang yet again, splashing water all over both of them. The water was chilling against the mute's skin, but it was a wonderful way to wake up.

 

"Holy shit that's cold!"

 

Ruby rolled off of Yang as she tried to sit up, swinging her hand through the water and splashing Yang even more.

 

"Ahh! You're gonna get it now!"

 

Yang's eyes seemed to glow lilac as she chased Ruby around the roof, intent on tackling her back into the still growing pools of water. The sun still shone over the roof, reflecting off the water covering the sisters bodies. Ruby grinned at Yang as her hair seemed to sparkle in the light. The chase continued, all the while Ruby taunted Yang, splashing her as she ran, tripping her and sending her spluttering into various pools of water. Yang laughed each time and proceeded to use her raincoat as a water whip, flicking Ruby with a spray of water. Ruby let out the occasional squeal or light scream as she was chased, grinning wildly at the fun she was having. Eventually, Yang tackled Ruby to the ground in a large splash. Neither sister moved to get up again, instead just sitting up and breathing heavily.

 

"So who's winning here? You or me?"

 

Ruby sat back-to-back with her sister in the middle of the roof. Both thoroughly soaked and exhausted. Ruby was still wearing her raincoat, but it had become unbuttoned at some point when Yang had grabbed her and yanked. Yang herself was just wearing her undergarments, hair splayed across her body, soaked through and through.

 

Ruby gave an exaggerated shrug to answer her sister's question as she stared up at the sky, watching the flashes of color as the rain fell through the sun's rays.

 

"Yeah, I don't think so either. Should we go back inside?"

 

Ruby stood up and nodded towards her sister. The redhead grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her up before they both walked towards the door that brought them here.

 

"I'm betting 5 dollars that we both get sick later." Yang deadpanned.

 

Ruby started laughing as loud as she could. Yang smiled at her sister's quiet laughter before she too joined in.

 

The walk down the stairs was long, and the sister's were shivering the whole time. Upon entering the apartment, the two just stripped naked in the living room and once again, collapsed onto the couch.

 

"Yang, you're very pretty."

 

Ruby didn't look back at her sister as she leaned into her. Yang stared at her sister near tears as she hugged her.

 

"You're pretty too Ruby. Better than me in every way."

 

Ruby let out a light hum at her sister's compliment. The sister's looked down at the soaked clothes on the floor.

 

"Those clothes are going to take FOREVER to dry."

 

Ruby turned around in Yang's arms and gave her a huge grin, a grin that Yang happily returned before burying her head in her sister's hair.

 

"Totally worth it though."


End file.
